The Vulcan
by Baseball when it rains
Summary: A new character appears in this story from out of nowhere along with Sector 6, The Vulcan. Aelita learns about her past that she can't recall.
1. Sector 6

"I'm gunna beat you!" A joyous Odd shout as he sped about on the overboard.

"No you won't." laughed Ulrich as he gassed the cycle.

In the distance, Yumi and Aelita were visible on the overwing. Suddenly, they were gone. Ulrich and Odd stopped joking around and searched for them. Nothing,

Yumi and Aelita found themselves in a cavernous room. Heat sunk in to their bones. Looking at the entrance, they gazed at a figure walking towards them. Yumi pulled out her tessen and stepped in front of Aelita.

"I mean you no harm. You don't have to put down your weapons if you are skeptical." The figure said to them, "Welcome to sector 6, or as I call it, The Vulcan. I am Aideen. It's truly good to see you again Aelita."

"Do I know you?"

"You would but for the scipizoa. It attacked you right before XANA sent you to the other areas. You forgot all about me."

"How did you get here?"

"Dad sent us here. He sent me right after you went in. You don't remember. Of course you don't." She looked up at Aelita, "Here, I can show you. Take my hand. If I hurt you in any way, your friend here can do whatever she wants to hurt me. You have my word."

Tentatively, Aelita stepped forward, occasionally glancing back at Yumi. Aideen reached her hands forward towards Aelita, who took them and closed her eyes. Aideen closed her own eyes and leaned her head forward till her forehead nearly touched Aelita's.

_A tall man, gray hair. A large machine, a girl with long flowing blue hair. His hand was on her back. His other hand on the back of a pink haired girl. He led them to the scanners. The pink haired girl stepped in. The scanners opened and she was gone. The blue haired girl looked at the man. She was nudged into the scanner. The scanner opened again and she was gone._

Aideen pulled back.

"Now do you believe me?" Aelita nodded, "It's good to see you again, sis."

"Okay, now that we have this all cleared up, can we go back now?" Yumi addressed the strange girl.

"Yes. If you can do something about it, can you see if the operator can get me out of here? It's getting kind of boring here. No monsters to kill anymore."

Aelita nodded. Aideen waved her hand in an arc in front of her and Yumi and Aelita disappeared.

Ulrich pulled to a stop as the two girls reappeared in front of him.

"What happened? Where did you go? Are you alright?"

"Nothing, somewhere, yes, and Jeremy, what information do you have on the 6th sector?"

"A sixth sector? I didn't even know there was a sixth sector."

"Can you run a scan?" Yumi asked.

"Sure, but it might take a while." Jeremy replied, "Bring Aelita to a tower. It's time to come home."


	2. Scanner

_**Chapter 2**_

"Jeremy, how's that scan coming?"

"It's only about a third of the way through."

"Are you serious? It's been three days now." Odd complained to Jeremy.

"Well, Lyoko is a big place. I can't help that. This scan searches every square inch of the program."

"Jeremy, I'd like to go back." Aelita calmly told Jeremy.

"No, you can't. Not right now. XANA could launch an attack and the rest of us can't be there to protect you."

----------------------

Aideen walked through the volcano's many caverns, searching for something to occupy herself. Entering a cave, her staff was shot out of her grasp. A scipizoa stood in front of her, floating next to a tarantula. Aideen was lifted to her feet, and the scipizoa started stealing her memory.

-------------------------

"Jeremy, I left my school bag in the factory. Can we go get it?" Aelita asked as Jeremy was riffling through his book bag at his desk.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Jeremy folded up his laptop, put in his bag and headed off with Aelita.

-------------------------

"It's not up here, Jeremy. I'm gunna go check the scanner room." Aelita walked to the elevator and descended to the scanner room.

She walked into the room and located her pack against the far wall. When she leaned over to pick it up, a soft murmur caught her attention. Looking to the source of the sound, Aelita discovered the body of a girl, her feet still inside a new scanner.

"JEREMY! JEREMY, GET DOWN HERE!" Aelita screamed.

Jeremy rushed into the room and followed Aelita's gaze.

"See if you can wake her up. I'm gunna go see if the guys can help me with her. I'll be right back. Stay here." Jeremy entered the code into the elevator and ascended to the main floor.

Minutes passed and the girl finally woke up. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Aelita's large eyes above her. She sat up with a start. Her mouth started to form words. Sound came from within.

"Lyoko."


	3. Set up

_**Hey there. Thank you very much for your reveiws. I don't think I've ever had that quick of a responce. To answer a question, No I didn't get the name from Austin Powers. It's just something that popped into my mind.

* * *

Chapter 3**_

"Who is she?" Odd stared down at the newcomer with goggle eyes.

"I think that's the girl from Lyoko. The one from sector 6." Yumi said.

"Whoever she is, she's from Lyoko. She came out of the scanners." Jeremy started to type things on his computer.

The girl started to rouse from her temporary shock. She gazed around the room, her eyes settling on Aelita.

"Aelita! Where have you been?" Aideen seemed to be in another place, "We're gunna be late! Who are all these people?" She finally noticed the other people in the room, particularly Odd. "Hi."

"I've been on Lyoko. What are we gunna be late for? These are my friends. Who are you?" Aelita replied.

"You've been in Daddy's game already? But Daddy said we were gunna go in this afternoon. I'm Aideen. Your sister silly. Don't you remember?"

"What year is it?" Aelita asked Aideen.

"1999, of course."

"No, it's 2006. You've been on Lyoko for 7 years. That means that so have I." Aelita spoke aloud but mostly to herself.

"2006? That's not right. That would mean that… What happened?"

"From what you showed me on Lyoko, Our dad put us on Lyoko, we didn't come back."

"I've got something." Everyone crowded around Jeremy's computer, "There is a Sector 6. It's like one giant ring of fire. It's filled with Volcanoes." Jeremy started to tap on the keyboard and brought up another page. " I also found a virtualization program for Miss Aideen over there."

"What are we gunna do with her?" Aelita inquired. "We can't exactly leave her out on the streets. She doesn't know anything about France today."

"Ummm, yeah, I'm right here people. And I'm not deaf." Aideen had an edge to the tone of her voice. She was getting annoyed.

"I can probably get my parents to house her for a while, at least until she's set up with a room and classes at the school. We can pull the same thing we did with Aelita. What do you think, Aideen?" Yumi suggested.

"You guys are going to house me with a stranger, set me up with a school I've never heard of, and get me living there as well?"

"Well, if you wanna put it that way." Odd said.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Okay, I'm gunna hack into the school network and create you a file. You'll be…whose cousin should she be?" Jeremy was hacking away on his computer.

"Not mine." Odd said very quickly.

"She can be my cousin." Ulrich said in a monotonous way.

"Okay then, Aideen you are Ulrich's cousin from Louisiana. Aideen Rusicka, welcome to Kadic. What classes are you gunna want?"

"I'll take Algebra, Phys Ed, Woodshop, Art, Music, History, and Science. I'll take whatever else might be required. What foreign languages does the academy provide?"

"Italian, Latin, Spanish, German, French, Japanese."

"Alright sign me up for Latin, German, and Japanese."

Jeremy tapped on his keyboard for a few minutes.

"Alright, you now have a full schedule."

"My parents said it was okay for her to stay."

"Alright, you'll be staying with Yumi for the next couple of days, just until they assign you a room here."


	4. DISSSS!

_**Chapter 4**_

"Class, I'd like you to meet Aideen Rusicka, our new student from…from… Well, what part of Louisiana are you from?" Mrs. Hertz asked of the girl who stood at the front of the class room.

"Natchitoches."(Pronounced Nak-Uh-Dish)9OR, for short, Nasty toes cheese. That's seriously what they call it.)

"Okay, well then, Aideen, you'll be sitting in the back by Jeremy. Jeremy, Raise your hand so that Miss Rusicka will know who you are."

Jeremy raised his hand and Aideen moved to the seat next to him. Ulrich and Odd turned around and faced the newb. Odd was the first to speak.

"So, have they gotten a room for you yet?"

"Nope, but I'm feeling quite at home at the Ishiyama household. They seem to be good people."

"They are." Ulrich said coldly as he turned around to face the front of the class.

"Does he have a problem with me or something?" Aideen whispered in Jeremy's ear.

"I don't know. He's never acted like this towards anyone, except for William." Jeremy replied.

"Well, what the hell? I never-"

"Miss Rusicka, since you are so bent on talking why don't you tell me what y equals if the square root of 3x times pi divided by .685."

"Y equals 8.6934, to be exact."

"That is wrong."

"Actually, Ma'am, she's right." Jeremy interrupted, astounded by Aideen's capabilities.

"Wow! Nice job in algebra back there. You so told her." Odd said with great enthusiasm.

"Well, well, well. I see there's another little nerd for me to correct." Sissy stopped in front of Aideen, her nose wrinkling like something stunk, "Oh, what a horrible ensemble. Can't you guys even match your clothes?"

"Can't you get your head out of the clouds? First off, this outfit came strait from Milan. Second, at least I **have** half a brain, unlike you. And third, those shoes? Yeah, they went out of style in the 90's. So maybe you should update." Aideen turned around and walked to Odd, "Would you like a shot? Or are we done here?"

"No, I think we're done."

Sissy's jaw was just about touching the ground. Odd raised his hand and Aideen responded by smacking it and walking to her next class, a hot cup of coffee to her lips.


End file.
